Phobeimos
Phobeimos is one of the seven phoenixes. He uses the bumhandle when talking to humans or other phoenixes through Festerbum. The human he watches over is Nina Skulut, and his associated classical planet is Mars. His element that he manipulates is fire, and his mythological role is the Guard of Light. Etymology His name comes from the combination of the names of the two moons of Mars, Phobos and Deimos, the names of the gods of fear and terror, respectively. Biography Past Life Pre-Sburb Like the other phoenixes, Phobeimos has been trapped on their ship for countless lifetimes. The ship has recently entered Earth's orbit, and he has adopted certain aspects of Earth culture, namely acting (at the suggestion of Cythedite). Personality and Traits Phobeimos is hotheaded and most of the time, very angry. He has a short temper and tends to spazz out or edge people on to fight with him. He loves to argue, and has to be frequently calmed down by Cythedite. He loves Earth culture, and quotes Shakespeare after getting the suggestion from Cythedite. He's shown to love acting, afterward and uses words like "Ho" and other Shakespearean language rather than his usual angry choice of words. Relationships Qamarkino Qamarkino and Phobeimos are often in a quarrel, always arguing about something. They have a huge rivalry, and often find ways to annoy eachother. Qamarkino thinks of him as a tryhard. One of the reasons they may be in such a relationship is their mutual hate-love for Theremina. Theremina Theremina has a somewhat complicated relationship with Phobeimos, as both of them often have a relationship that resembles to Kismesistude in Homestuck. They often banter, and like to try to beat eachother up. Theremina also has this relatonship to Qamarkino. Kroblanco Kroblanco and Phobeimos have a good relationship, but Phobeimos thinks that Kroblanco doesn't notice him. Meranimus Phobeimos finds him annoying initially, but they're shown to be good friends. When Phobeimos dies, Meranimus yells out his name and begins to cry, so much so, that he uses his powers to upbridge the ice on his planet with vines and plants. As shown here, ☀http://mspfanventures.com/?s=1032&p=3235 He is shown to be very upset by his friend's death, as he begins to cry afterwards. Cythedite Cythedite and Phobeimos are in a romantic relationship, as established when they 777 (the phoenix symbolism for romance) eachother multiple times. When she is first introduced she exclaims that her "777 mate" is festering her, which appears to be Phobeimos. She's the only one to calm him down, and even suggests reading Hamlet (which he cries over and then tells her that he wishes to become an actor) However, playfully, she remarks that if they were to fight, she would win. During the one year session break, she is somewhat reluctant to fester him, but regardless she misses him and they end up in a conversation. She says on multiple occasions that while she loves him, he needs to "chill." When Phobeimos is killed by Asterion, she screams his name and repeats "no" a multitude of times. She begins to cry and is still crying when he turns into Phobeimossprite. When she sees him, she immediately hugs him with a wide smile, both of them having red 777's over their heads as a way to say "I love you." Trivia Category:Phoenix Category:Characters Category:Light Players Category:Guards